


lucky for you, that's what i like

by trueprinci



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cyborgs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Robot Sex, Somnophilia, They Love Each Other OK, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gee lucio how come your bf lets you have TWO orgasms, is this the canon universe? sure. basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: I want you to wake me up by fucking me.Lúcio clarified.Genji's eyes went wide, the idea of clandestine stimulation running clear through his head. Lúcio generally fell asleep first between the two of them, so the logistics of it wouldn't be a problem.Well, this is certainly new.





	lucky for you, that's what i like

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this fic was surprisingly easy to write & is one of the longest fics i've ever written! i was up reading horny fic and i got inspired to write consensual somnophilia with two of my fave boys. they're both trans; genji got a peepee installed on his new body you feel me? lol i've barely slept so this fic probably has mistakes but PLEASE ENJOY

Lúcio wakes comfortably from a surreal and blurry-around-the-edges dream where he had an orgy in a grassy, open meadow. He could feel everyone's pleasure as it coursed through their bodies, and it leaves him feeling incredibly good. So good in fact, that he reaches down absentmindedly to stroke at himself, only to collide with skin that isn't his own.

He's still a bit out of it, so he breathes and pulls his hand away, his eyes fluttering open. His head is propped up on a pillow, and he meets dark eyes between his legs.

"Finally awake, are we?"

A grin immediately spreads across Lúcio's face, and his heartbeat quickens, excited and happy all at once.

"You really did it!" Lúcio exclaims, still a bit of sleep in his voice.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Genji asks with a grin to rival his partner's. His eyes nearly have a glint to them, and his smile is smug. He lays his head on Lúcio's thigh, looking at him imploringly.

\---  
_When I fall asleep,_ Lúcio had requested earlier that day. _I want you to wake me up._

 _Okay?_ Genji asked, confused. _And?_

 _I want you to wake me up by fucking me._ Lúcio clarified. 

Genji's eyes went wide, the idea of clandestine stimulation running clear through his head. Lúcio generally fell asleep first between the two of them, so the logistics of it wouldn't be a problem. _Well, this is certainly new._

\---  
"I wasn't sure if you'd be into it." Lúcio admits bashfully, rubbing his head.

"I was not sure I would be either." Genji confesses right back. "However...seeing you squirm and quiver in your sleep was...quite a sight."

"Really? Did I moan in my sleep?!" Lúcio exclaims, genuinely shocked.

Genji nods against his thigh, eyes softening. "Of course. You moaned _a lot_."

Lúcio looks at the ceiling for a moment, eyes darting around in thought. "Wow."

"It was amazing, really," Genji continues. "You were so loud, so free in your movements, so..." He pauses to search for a word. "...carnal."

"Oh my god, that's...so hot!" Lúcio looks back to Genji with interest. "And _you_ did all that to me! In my sleep! That's awesome! Can I kiss you?" Lúcio asks, always the gentleman, always wanting to make sure the consent is right and everyone is having a good time.

"Of course. Wait-" Genji reaches for something on the nightstand, and pops it into his mouth. He picks himself up, resting his hands on either side of Lúcio's head as he leans in to kiss him.

Lúcio meets him the rest of the way, and he's pouring a smile onto Genji's mouth. The kiss gets hotter quickly, as Genji opens his mouth and rolls a mint into Lúcio's. Lúcio mumbles something that gets lost between their lips, but continues to work on kissing Genji's bottom lip, trailing kisses down the armor on his chin. He knows Genji can't get hickies anymore, but that doesn't mean the cyborg doesn't like having his neck kissed. 

"The mint! You remembered!" Lúcio laughs when he's finished up kissing down Genji's neck. 

"You very specifically told me you wanted 'a mint or something, because my breath tastes nasty when I wake up'." 

Lúcio pushes against him. "Stop it, don't mock me." He laughs. "A dude's gotta have fresh breath."

There's a pause, and Lúcio's eyes glimmer. "Tell me how you fucked me." 

Genji grins, wickedly sharp. "Well," he begins. His hand trails down Lúcio's body teasingly slow, until it reaches his clit, still swollen. He traces circles along it, and Lúcio gasps.

"First, I touched you really slow, as to not wake you."

"While we were spooning?" Lúcio asks, eyes glazed over.

Genji nods. "Then I turned you over onto your back, and I realized you got wet in your sleep. Perfect for me to fingerfuck you." Genji's hand crawls lower and finds Lúcio's hole between gorgeous folds, and works a finger inside the slickness, all Lúcio's cum and Genji's saliva. 

Lúcio arches off the bed, bucking his hips and letting out sweet sounds, just like music.

"Such a good boy for me. You moved just like that in your sleep, fucking yourself on my fingers. I'm no doctor, but I think you had an orgasm." 

Lúcio is so caught up in how good it feels that he can't even be shocked that he fucked Genji's fingers in his sleep. He pants and grips the sheets as Genji adds a second finger, pumping tantalizingly slow against his g-spot.

"Genji, please..." Lúcio whines, looking desperately at his boyfriend.

Genji chuckles, only quickening his pace slightly. "And when my cock was inside you?" Genji bites his lip and rolls his head back. "It was fucking amazing." 

He then allows his pace the proper speed, forcing Lúcio to grab a fistful of sheets and clench his teeth. Lúcio's chest rises and falls rapidly as his lungs struggle to keep up with the heat. He notices the hickies splayed across his chest, and he imagines there's more on his neck.

"You still gonna fuck me?" Lúcio asks, ever the powerbottom. "Gonna make me cum around that big cock of yours?"

"In time." Genji chides, although Lúcio can see him breathing heavy. "I'm not finished."

That shuts Lúcio up right quick, as he wants to hear more of the filthy things Genji did to him while he was conked out. 

"Then, I began to eat you out. The way you trembled....The way you moaned...You even said my name."

Lúcio's eyes fly open, blown wide, as he shoves his body down on Genji's fingers, getting closer with each pump and thrust, now quick and circular. 

"What a good little slut." Genji marvels with a laugh that turns his eyes up. "So good." 

Tears dust at the edges of Lúcio's eyes, his body shaking with need. He needs to cum, _now_. 

Lúcio takes Genji by surprise by pulling him into a rough kiss, which Genji quickly reciprocates. Lúcio tilts his head for a better angle, sucking hungrily at Genji's lip and whining into his mouth. 

"Can I cum? Please, baby?" Lúcio requests, knowing which words to use in order to make his boyfriend crumble.

Genji gives in, rubbing at Lúcio's cock with his thumb while setting a frenetic pace inside him. "Cum for me."

And just like that, Lúcio breaks with a shrill moan, his orgasm crashing down on him like an ocean wave. He rides it out on Genji's digits, the other man slowing his roll, pushing him when he needs it. Genji removes his fingers gingerly, bringing his mess of a hand up to watch Lúcio's cum string on his fingers when he moves them apart. Without thinking, Lúcio takes his hand and puts the slick fingers in his mouth, tasting himself on Genji's metal fingers. Genji watches him in awe, watches as Lúcio eagerly sucks his fingers, eyes glazed over with lust.

"So lewd..." Genji notes in a soft voice.

Lúcio eventually comes down from the euphoria, and releases Genji's hand. He opts to holding it instead, lacing their fingers together.

"So," Lúcio starts. "You gonna follow through on your promise?"

Genji plays dumb. "What promise?"

Lúcio moves their hands and makes a mock punching motion at Genji's face. He pouts. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lúcio narrows his eyes, and rolls them over so his shadow envelopes Genji, and he is poised on top. "You're gonna fuck me. Good. Until I can't fucking see straight."

Genji blinks a couple times, then adorns that sharp grin again.

Lúcio diverts his eyes. "I mean, if you want to and all."

"Lúcio. Of course I want to." Genji reaches up to cup his love's face, and the pair meets in the middle for a soft kiss.

Genji rolls them both over and hoists up Lúcio's big thighs. With one hand, he removes himself from his coverings, producing an erection that looks in desperate need of attention. Genji wastes no time in rubbing against Genji's hole, cum and precum mixing together. 

Lúcio groans and grabs at Genji's arms to steady himself, waiting for his boyfriend to sheath himself inside him. But Genji just keeps rutting himself against the external bits of him, and Lúcio can't help but whimper.

"What do you want, puppy?" Genji asks, sliding teasingly against Lúcio's cock over and over.

"Please..." Lúcio chokes out. "I want you inside me."

"You want _what_ inside of you?" Genji teases with a Chesire Cat smile.

Lúcio throws his head back, in lust and in frustration. "I want your big fucking cock inside of me! Okay?!"

Before Lúcio has a chance to look up, Genji has eased the tip of his cock inside of him, and is inching the rest inside, painfully slow. Although Genji's cock is cybernetic, it feels amazing inside him. Made of an incredibly skin-like material, the movements vibrate against Genji and inside of Lúcio. 

Tears spring to his eyes again. "Genji, I'm begging you, all the way, please."

Genji actually complies, sinking his hips forward until their hips meet. Lúcio groans at the heat and weight inside of him. Sick of Genji's teasing, Lúcio pushes his love down with one hand and manages to straddle him. He quickly makes work of him, moving up and down on top of his dick.

Steam issues from Genji's shoulder vents, and he allows Lúcio to ride him, making sure to steady his boyfriend with a grip on his wrists. Lúcio throws his head back, relishing in the feeling of having Genji's length inside him. He braces a hand on Genji's chest to get better leverage.

"You dirty little thing." Genji groans, one eye shut tight in concentration. Lúcio supposed he was trying not to buck into the tight, wet heat encircling him. He wasn't having that.

Lúcio stops his movements. "Go on, fuck me." He tells him, and Genji flusters. 

Lúcio knows the heat is inviting, and his eyes roll back when Genji does fuck up into him, thrusting erratically already.

"Close?" Lúcio guesses.

Genji turns his head away, bringing a hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds he makes. "N-no."

Lúcio picks up his movements once more with a vicious twist of his hips, and Genji cries out, fingertips digging into Lúcio's arm. He pants heavily, and soon the room is full of moans from them both.

"Lúcio, I can't, I'm going to- FUCK-" 

Genji comes apart so easily, body going incredibly stiff, then completely limp. He breathes heavy and broken, the steam from his vents pittering away until there's nothing left of it. 

Meanwhile, Lúcio hasn't stopped, still trying to get himself off on Genji's cock. Genji writhes underneath him, still sensitive from his orgasm. The great thing about Genji's robo-dick was that it didn't immediately get soft after orgasm, which Lúcio especially likes.

Lúcio grinds his hips up and down, clenching tight around Genji's dick. Lúcio throws back his head, hearts and stars in his eyes. When Genji recovers, he grabs Lúcio's wide hips and fucks up into him with force, giving him that extra push.

"Are you going to cum for me, filthy slut? Look at you go..." Genji manages to strain out. He fucks his partner with as much as he can muster, meeting Lúcio's bounces.

In no time, Lúcio is a mess of Genji's name and sweat, shaking as he cums o-faced. He clenches so so _so_ tight around Genji's cock, audibly quivering as his orgasm wracks through him. 

His ears are ringing and his vision is blurry, and he hears his own voice chiding him, _that's how you get tinnitus_. 

Through the fuzziness, he feels the heat of Genji's skin, and he is moved onto his side and off of Genji's cock. He feels gentle, metallic hands trace patterns along his back, and feels a mouth kiss him, soft but messy. Lúcio comes down from the high, breaths coming further apart, and deeper.

"How are you feeling?" Genji asks in a low tone, splaying kisses along his cheeks.

"Never better." Lúcio tells him with a smile, pressing their foreheads together. 

They breathe in each other's heat, heartbeats slowing and trying to sync.

"Hey, did you know that, um," Lúcio diverts his eyes, and coughs a little, bashful. "I love you?"

"I love you too, Lúcio."

Lúcio grins, eyebrows a slope and eyelashes turned downwards. "We have to try this again sometime."

"Of course." Genji agrees, brushing a kiss along his boyfriend's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for slipping like two whole memes in but you know what, we all do Things. also lúcio uses clit/dick/cock to refer to his genitals cuz he's lax about gender and terms and stuff. yeah. have a nice day


End file.
